Operators pay increasing attention to antenna performance of a handset of a user in an actual application scenario. Currently, as a higher requirement is imposed on free-space communication quality, requirements on communication quality of an antenna in a head phantom, a hand phantom, and a head and hand phantom are gradually increasing. A head and hand phantom communication state refers to a state in which a user is actually making a call. In the head and hand phantom communication state, when approaching an antenna, a human head and a human hand not only cause frequency deviation of the antenna, but also absorb energy, thereby causing a relatively great decrease in radiation and receiving performance of the antenna, where a case is even worse for an antenna with a metal frame structure. For example, when the human hand touches the antenna, a signal strength may dramatically decrease, the call of the user may get offline, and a network may not be found. It can be seen that how to increase efficiency of an antenna in a head and hand phantom scenario has currently become a hottest spot and a biggest difficulty in antenna design.